Beauty and the Beast II
Beauty and the Beast II is a sequel to Disney's Beauty and the Beast, starring the daughter of Belle and Adam, who is born with the curse her father suffered in the original movie. Artwork was uploaded at Facebook on November 5, 2015. Story Belle gives birth to her first child that shocks everyone with its appearance. The baby hardly resembles a human being and has more in common with the past transformation of the king, Adam. While the young parents fear for her future, Belle still grants her the name "Joli" and raises her as if she were a normal child. The rest of the kingdom is asked to treat her the same, though this rarely happens. The fact she has animal-like mannerisms and is larger and stronger than those her age isn't helping, and when she gets to attend her first ball, none of the boys wish to dance with her. These experiences turn Joli into a shut-in, though her parents keep insisting there's nothing wrong with her and she should keep living life like normal. She's tired of their sweet lies and believes their mentality will only ensure a solution to her problems will never be sought after. When an adult, her father reveals to her he used to be a cursed beast and it might be his fault she looks the way she does. Still, it's unclear if it's punishment or a mistake, as the infamous enchantress never reappeared before them to explain. With again no answers or solutions, Joli concludes it might be better to stay out of the spotlights for a while and become a forgotten memory. Belle disagrees with this and says her fate as queen will make this impossible. She wonders if finding true love will help her shed her fur and urges her to attend the next ball. Belle gives her the yellow gown she used to wear herself many years ago and prepares her the best she can. Though nauseous with uncertainty, Joli decides to mingle once again for her optimistic mother. At the ball, she's mostly stared at by bullies, who try to keep their comments silent enough as not to be heard by the castle's staff. In the reflection of the polished floor, Joli takes a second look and realizes how ridiculous she looks, not blaming the smirks. As her parents are still watching her from afar with hopeful eyes, she forces herself through the night, but with little to do. A man then approaches her with questions no other person dared to ask her before concerning her appearance and the reason for it. Joli isn't sure if it qualifies as bullying, but answers regardless. He seems to be entertained by her and returns a short description of himself. His title as a celebrated hunter makes her uncomfortable, but he promises his intentions aren't to hang her on his wall. The fact he's allowed inside the castle has Joli believe he must be a big deal and an ally to her kingdom, so decides to not cast further suspicion on him. Adam and Belle watch the interaction with curiosity, but notice something about the man's appearance. They decide to take a closer look and see he has alot in common with the late Gaston, though his face is slightly off. Still, they feel anxious and want to hear him out. Joli feels embarrassed by her parents' intervention right when she started to get familiar with the man, and leaves to get food. He feels disheartened by this too, yet stays to cooperate with the royal couple's cross-examination masked as civil chatter. When Belle and Adam can only conclude he has no relation with Gaston, for now, he meets up with Joli at the buffet, right when she's stuffing her face. The display earns her a chuckle, one she can't quite decipher whether it's of ridicule or enjoyment. Because midnight is only a few minutes away, the man leaves with the other guests, but tells her he'd gladly visit again. She isn't sure what to think of him or the remark, but still goes to ask her parents when the next ball will be. While they're happy to see their daughter so carefully eager, they're still unsure about the outsider and don't want her to become too fond over someone this quickly. Joli is almost offended and promises she harbours no such feelings for the stranger, though they wonder, and believe the lack of social interaction she suffered could make her glorify any type of interest people show in her. With the man ticking many of the boxes that made the last villain, they're cautious. A fair amount of time passes and Joli has lost that initial glint of excitement before the next party is planned. The man from last time returns, but the room is also fuller than usual. Adam guesses the news of Joli's existence has officially left their borders and suspects the stranger to be the reason. Because all the guests are royalty the kingdom is officially in good standing with, he knows he can't deny them entrance, and thus his daughter becomes the spectacle of the evening. Nevertheless, Joli hardly notices the difference from the usual staring and walks around with the same amount of uneasiness. The hunter attempts to turn around her frown by being as casual as possible, which Joli appreciates, though after her parents gave her their polite disapproval of him, feels it's more appropriate to comment he needs to be more respectful towards a princess and hasn't even shared with her his name. He says it to be Amedee. His offers to dance or bring her drinks are denied and Joli stays purposely distant with all the guests. Amedee expresses confusion to see a woman this dissatisfied to be in a pretty dress at her own party, to which she replies not to be a woman. He opposes that remark and gives her a stereotypical list of female hobbies to ponder. Because she matches his expectations and likes to cook, while having no interest in reading and professions that are predominately male, Amedee takes that as confirmation of her womanliness and his perception skills. Joli notes him on his surprisingly basic view of women, to which he responds all his girlfriends were the same way. His views and the news of his many girlfriends visibly displease her, and he asks her why she doesn't like being a woman. She replies it's the stereotyping that doesn't sit well with her and excuses herself from the conversation. Joli leaves the room after passing by her parents and telling them they were right about the man. Belle and Adam feel a tad disappointed they couldn't have been proven wrong, though know their daughter feels the same way over the fact her motivation to stay has disappeared. Adam said they were right thinking she had already grown fond of him. They watch Amedee standing by himself carrying expressions of uncertainty and boredom, whereafter he leaves. ... Characters Joli Belle and Adam's daughter. She is 25 years old. Because she was born a beast and nobody can tell her why, she grows up sad and pessimistic, though always allows for her parents to drag her around when persistent enough. ---- Amedee Amedee is a talented hunter. He is somewhere in his 20s. He came to see Joli in person, who has only been rumored to exist in the village he's from. Despite his dubious job and his liking to her fur coat as an expert, his intrigue for her personality surpasses it and he immediately becomes fond of her. ---- Belle Belle is the mother of Joli. ---- Adam Adam is the father of Joli. Trivia *The name that got accepted by fans, Adam, was never revealed by Disney themselves. Beast is officially nameless. Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Series